


Defeating Villains Can't Last Forever.

by Petsohp



Category: Sky High (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: Toshinori Yagi learns something new.





	Defeating Villains Can't Last Forever.

#1 13 year old fanboy, Midoriya Izuku knew almost everything there was about his favorite superhero of all times- All Might. Sometimes, it was about the only thing that could brighten his day.

But that isn’t this story.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was sometimes called to help aid with international disasters, or simply pretty insane and powerful villains.

Actually, scratch that sentence. 85% percent of the time Toshinori Yagi stepped out of his homeland of Japan was to help in rescue zones. A 14% percent of the time was to help stop villains, and the remainder 1% was when he went overseas to visit the United States for a few months when he was a child and did not had the responsibility of being one of the most decorated superheroes in recent memory.

Anyhow, he wasn’t complaining- especially nowadays. He knew that his time as All Might has been cut short- whereas back in the day he could stand to be in his superhero identity all day, nowadays he could only use his powers for 8 hours.

Not many people knew about his accident- and only a select few outside of himself knew that his powers had been weakening. A few years back he used to hold pretty steady relationships with other top heroes outside of his homeland (well, as much as local and internationally world renowned superheroes could, anyways), but after his fight with All for One he’s found that his morale to keep those relationships had fallen. The “Sorry, I’ve been busy fighting crime and other #1 superhero requirements in my country” excuse could only hold for so long- especially for individuals that were in similar positions themselves. Yagi just did not know how he could approach his predicament with them- discussing the issue with people he trusted based in his own country was enough to give him a sense of doom for his future that would follow him for days.

That is why when Vogue magazine called him to ask if him if he was willingly to participate in a special international issue that would feature him and the #1 and #2 superheroes of the United States, The Commander and Jetstream, he pulled his usual “Sorry, too much crime in Japan.” excuse, thanked them for the proposal, and hanged on the intern running the errand.

Unfortunately for him, around 1 am, the day after the Vogue phone call, his work phone began to ring. As he quickly sprung from his bed to answer it, he missed the detail that the call was coming from outside of Japan.

“Hello, All Might.” the voice of the current second ranked superhero of the United States, Jetstream, greeted him. “I hope it isn’t that early in the morning over there?” she asked.

“Depends on how you see it.” Yagi replied. He sighed. He had an idea what this phone call was about.

“Look, I just do not have time for stuff like that,” He said.

“You don’t know why I’m calling.” Jetstream replied.

Yagi let an awkward silence go by.

“Alright, alright, you win. Look, the Commander and I aren’t the only ones who worry about you in the community. Everyone has been asking about you seamlessly dropping from the face of the earth outside of your fights that have been captured and transmitted in internationally. And don’t think that after the community realized this, we did not noticed the increase of online and phone call interviews as opposed to talk shows.” Jetstream said.

“Don’t you have your own kid to bother?” Yagi grumbled.

“He will be 21 soon, and thus graduate college soon.” Jetstream paused the conversation for a second. It was weird.

“Uh. So how-”

“All I’m saying, is that our kid will probably be fully independent in a few months. The house has been quite lonely these past four years, and frankly his graduation will be like the final nail of the coffin.” Jetstream sighed.

“Uh-huh.”

“The Commander and I are willingly to do the interview and photoshoot of the issue to take place in Japan, if that’s what's bothering you.” Jetstream continued.

As accommodating as that sounded, Yagi simply did not had the heart to be in any enclosed space with colleagues he held dearly, but did not talk to due to his own personal issues.

“I guess I just don’t have the heart to do that sort of stuff anymore.” He confessed aimlessly.

Jetstream went silence on the other line of the phone. She knew that finally- after a little bit of three years have passed- All Might had revealed more about his current situation to another superhero outside of his inner circle in Japan.

“I get what you’re saying.” Jetstream said softly.

‘No you don’t’, Yagi thought.

“The Commander and I aren’t in the same physical shape of our extreme prime days.” Jetstream said. “As of right now, we can mostly forget about that. But it’s catching up to us. Sometimes the Commander grumbles at how he would’ve of knocked down a villain in less time ten, or even five years ago. I’ve noticed how to be able to reach my top speed, I need to try even harder than before. Especially over the past few months, we’ve both noticed that our ways of finishing fights based on work field experience and control instead of raw power have increased. What I'm trying to say is that sometimes, active heroes forget that we have an expiration date in our physical, active duty. The hard part is acceptance when it’s our time.”

* * *

Izuku collected all of his stuff into his backpack before the ball rang, and was the first one out the door when it did. He ran to the nearest shopping store; heart pounding, sweat collecting over his hands and forehead as the yells of people telling him to be more careful were forgotten behind him.

He reached the nearest bookstore of the shopping centre, and immediately headed over to the magazine section.

It seemed he had reached the store just in time- only one copy of the newest Vogue magazine was left, and he knew for a fact that this particular bookstore had ordered more Vogue magazine copies this time around due to the exclusiveness of this particular month.

Lord behold the beautiful magazine cover- the most decorated superhero couple, the Commander and Jetstream graced the frontpage with the top ranked Japanese superhero for a decade and a half, All Might.

**Author's Note:**

> this crossover holds so many possibilities wow.


End file.
